Winter
by Tati Skywalker
Summary: AU Revolução Russa Porque era sempre mais frio nos meses que não podia estar com ela.


_Dezembro, 1910_

Ele tinha 10 anos quando saiu de casa. De acordo com muitas das pessoas em condições similares as dele, saíra tarde. Teve sorte. Seus pais, mesmo não tendo muito, se importavam. Depois de muitas discussões e favores, e conversas sussuradas das quais ele não podia participar, seu pai havia garantido um lugar para ele na cavalaria real. Ele ajudaria a própria familia real, cuidaria de seus cavalos. Seu rosto praticamente se partiu ao meio, devido ao tamanho do sorriso que deu. Conheceria a familia real! Se seus amigos já não tivessem sido mandados para as fábricas, para ajudarem as próprias familias, tinha certeza que ficariam verdes de inveja. Seu sorriso desapareceu, entretanto, ao encontrar o olhar reprovador do pai.

-Jamais se esqueça de onde você vem, ou porque estará lá. - Dimitri não entedera a seriedade do pai. Claro que jamais esqueceria. Este trabalho serviria para alimentar sua familia, nao? Seus irmãos, e a pequena Lucy, que nascera a tão pouco tempo, e já sofria o temível inverno.

- É claro que não, papai. Mandarei remessas assim que as receber.

O pai balançou a cabeça, meio sorrindo, meio inconformado.

-Você ainda é jovem demais para entender a realidade. Essas remessas logo não vão mais importar. Logo, todos teremos telhados decentes sobre nossas cabeças. Uma mudança está vindo, Dimitri. E quando ela vier, confie apenas no vermelho.

Honestamente, Dimitri achava que o o pai talvez estivesse inalando os tóxicos da fábrica. Por um momento, temeu por sua familia, e temeu deixa-la. Já vira os efeitos dos gases sobre os mais velhos, sabia o que o pai poderia se transformar. Mas ainda assim, sabia que sua unica chance verdadeira de se tornar alguem seria aceitar o trabalho no palácio. Ele teria simplesmente que acreditar que seu pai se recuperaria. Ele ainda não tinha condições de se tornar o homem da casa. Ele não queria ir para as fábricas. Sabia exatamente o que acontecia com os que acabavam lá.

-Prometa, Dimitri. Prometa que seguirá o vermelho.

-Sim, papai. Prometo.

O pai os deixara apenas dois invernos depois. Dimitri, agora responsável pelo sustento da familia, não pôde se afastar do palácio para ir ao funeral. Sua mãe, ainda bela, logo se casou de novo. Não havia espaço para viúvas sem um homem em casa na Rússia Imperial.

Apesar das notícias alarmantes que vinham de casa, Dimitri gostava da vida no palácio. Ele era dado alimentação, abrigo contra o frio, e uma boa cama a noite. Não devia querer mais nada. Mas, como qualquer menino de 12 anos, sonhava.

Sonhava com a garota de cabelos cacheados, e olhos azuis, que era a primeira a aparecer no verão, e a última a ir embora, realutante no inverno. Sonhava com a menina que dizia adorar caçadas, mas impedia o pai de acertar os cervos, por sentir pena dos animais, e nojo ao ver o sangue. Sonhava com a princesa que, um dia, vendo-o escovar os cavalos, viera com um cesto de maças, atrapalhando todo seu trabalho, agitando os animais, mas fazendo seu coração saltitar.

Sonhava com _Anastasia_.

Todo inverno, ele a observava a distância. Afinal, um cavalariço não tinha motivo algum de ver a princesa nos meses frios. Todo verão, ele obersava a graça com que cavalgava, e o carinho com que tratava seus animais. Toda a primavera, a ajudava a colher flores, e nomeava a mais bela Anastasia.

Todo ano as tradições se repetiam, como um ciclo vicioso. Ele não conseguia não observa-la. Ela não parecia se importar. Até que, finalmente, o ciclo se quebrou. Dimitri tinha 15 anos quando Anastasia o beijou. A partir daí, sua sentença começara.

O romance era findo, e cada comento era o ultimo. Nenhum dos dois negava o status de Anya, como ele a chamava, tal qual um código secreto no qual apenas os dois saberiam a quem ele poderia estar se referindo. Ambos sabiam que ela logo se casaria, e seria enviada para longe. Entretanto, a nenhum dos dois aprazia a opção de fugir. Ele tinha uma família, e ela, seus deveres. Portanto, aproveitavam cada segundo, sempre temendo o inverno, que a levava, inevitavelmente, para longe. Temiam o inverno, quando deveriam temer a política. Mas a Guerra na europa parecia distante para os jovens amantes. Afinal, no que ela poderia afeta-los ali, na protegida Rússia?

Era o final do outono, e Dimitri completava 17 anos. Anastasia perguntou se ele tinha medo da guerra. Em apenas um ano, ele poderia ser convocado. Dimitri respondeu que tinha medo por ela.

A princesa riu de suas preocupações. _Plebeu_, ela afirmou. Ela era a descendente do Czar, o enviado de Deus na terra. Não havia força nesse mundo que pudesse machuca-la. E, se alguem tentasse, sofreria a ira de seu pai.

Mas o jovem andara ouvindo rumores nas ruas. De que o czar era apenas um homem, e um homem mal. Rumores da força da França quando unida por uma causa, e não um rei. Rumores sobre _igualdade _acima de tudo, e rumores sobre o partido vermelho. Rumores de que os soldados estariam regressando, e rumores de que eles iriam contra o próprio Czar.

Mas não havia motivo para preocupar Anya. Tudo isso eram rumores distantes. De que eles importavam se no aqui, e no agora, eles estavam bem, felizes, e apaixonados?

Então, como sempre, quando a corte se mudou do palacio de veraneio para Moscou, Dimitri seguiu atrás, com os outros cavalariços. Quando chegou ao palácio, viu as mesmas pedras que via todos os anos, viu a árvore na qual desenhara um coração e o nome _"anya"_, sem pessoa alguma desconfiar quem era a garota, exceto pela princesa, bordando na janela. Ele viu todas as coisas permanecerem exatamente iguais.

Mas não as pessoas.

Não. Estas, que apenas no inverno passado, pareciam cansadas, e despojadas de qualquer idéia que não a escrita pelo Czar, pareciam jovens, alegres. E _livres_. Foi quando Dimitri percebeu seu primeiro erro. Ele jamais deveria ter deixado Anya sair do palacio de veraneio. Mas agora era tarde. Qualquer tentativa de comunicação com a jovem levaria apenas a sua própria expulsão do palácio. E ele precisava estar perto. Precisava protege-la.

Ele estava lá quando o palácio foi invadido. Ele estava lá quando a familia real foi feita refem. Ele estava lá, quando Anastasia soluçou em seu ombro a perda de seu pai. E ele estava lá quando os vermelhos chegaram.

Ele pensara que fossem apenas lendas. Um devaneio de seu pai, já meio louco. Pensava que fossem rumores infundados, como tantos outros nos tempos de hoje.

Pensava que eles fossem mudar o mundo, transforma-lo no mundo que em que seu pai deveria ter vivido, no mundo que seu seu espirito ainda desejava a Dimitri. E pensava numa promessa, feita de forma despojada, quase esquecida, mas uma promessa não obstante.

Uma promessa feita a alguem que já nao podia libera-lo dela.

Quando os vermelhos chegaram, ele chorou junto com Anya pela primeira vez. Sabia que pertencia a _eles_ agora.

E quando _eles _decidiram que chegara a hora de se livrar do resto da família real, Dimitri foi o primeiro a se voluntariar. Cabeças se viraram, assustadas, para o cavalariço, que parecia tão ligado a família real. Os vermelhos o olhavam, orgulhosos. Seus antigos colegas o olhavam assustados. Como ele poderia te-los enganado por tanto tempo? Como ele poderia conviver com essas pessoas por tanto tempo, e traí-las, num piscar de olhos? Dimitri se levantou, junto de alguns soldados da maldita cor _vermelha. _Sob uma salva de aplausos, Dimitri pegou a espingarda carregada, e se encaminhou para o local onde os prisioneiros estavam trancafiados.

Dimitri sempre sooubera que este momento chegaria, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Também sabia que tinha apenas uma chance de fazer isso direito. Aconselhara Anya, antes de tudo isso, a costurar suas joias em suas roupas. Para caso necessitasse fugir, ele lhe dissera. Mas sabia que ela compreendera suas palavras.

Talvez fosse necessário sujar suas mãos de vermelho. De sangue. Da vida de sete pessoas. Mas tudo isso valeria a pena, se conseguisse salva-la. Ele nao desobedeceria aos vermelhos, manteria sua promessa. Atiraria nela, em todos eles. E depois a tiraria de lá.

Se ao menos esses malditos soldados ficassem do lado de fora...

Ele manteve seus pés juntos, mirou, e atirou. Em cada um deles, direto pelo coração. Foi quando percebeu. Apenas uma das mulheres tinha sangue no corset. Dimitri rezou para que fosse um problema comum, para que o corset apertado prendesse o sangue. Rezou para que Anastasia não tivesse sido tão _estúpida_, colocando sua própria vida na linha, e pelo que? Pelas pessoas que a colocaram na linha de fogo em primeiro lugar? Por pessoas que Dimitri não teria _condições _de salvar, mesmo que estivessem vivas? Será que ela não _compreendia_? Ah. Mas é claro que não. Ela era uma princesa. Nobre a vida inteira. Por que ela entenderia falta de recursos? O que a faria compreender a impossibilidade de um resgate de contos de fada? Afinal, ela vivia neles. Não parecia que os guardas tivessem notado nada de errado. Talvez fossem mesmo apenas os corsets, ou talvez fossem vermelhos excepcionalmente burros. Deviam ser. Burros e violentos, para desejarem estarem presentes em tal massacre.  
E então Tatiana _tossiu_. A idiota. Como ela pôde, trair a própria irmã, trair a _si mesma_ por uma golfada de ar? Plebeu, Anastasia o chamara. Sim, plebeu. E tinha orgulho disso. De que adiantava, crescer na nobreza, viver uma vide de previlégios, se não conseguia ao menos proteger a si mesmo, quando mais importava.

O barulho, infelizmente, foi demais para o guarda ignorar. Ele checou o coset de todas as mulheres, e suas respirações, e batimentos cardiacos. Constatou que estavam vivas, que _Anastasia_ estava viva. Então me ordenou que atirasse de novo. Em todos eles, para ter certeza do que aconteceria.

Eu disse que não teria problema algum em me virar com alguns corpos largados. Que não havia risco de fugirem.

Os guardas riram. É claro. Eles _queriam_ assistir a matança. Não é como se precisassem vigiar um bom vermelho como ele.

Atirou em Tatiana primeiro. Não tive dificuldade nenhuma em faze-lo. As crianças menores haviam conseguido se aguentar, sem fazer um movimento, esperando. E a _puta _da Tatiana teve que _tossir_? Já as crianças menores, tive um pouco mais de dificuldade. Teria pesadelos com isso pelo resto da vida, mas valeria a pena, se pudesse manter a _sua _Anastasia a salvo.

Os guardas ainda não haviam se movido. Esperavam que atirasse no ultimo corpo na cabeça. O único que não havia se mechido, gritado, ou implorado, ao ve-lo se aproximando com a arma na mão. Corpo cujos olhos azuis o encararam, avaliando-o novamente, exatamente como na primeira vez que se viram. Ambos ouviram a ordem, vindo do vermelho. "Agora não é hora de fraquejar. Atire."

Ela não se mecheu. Apenas empirou um pouco o queixo, fez-se um pouco maior aos olhos do homem com a arma. Dimitri havia prometido, e Anya jamais se curvaria a um homem sem palavra. Mas _Anastasia _jamais se curvaria a mais ninguém se ele cumprisse a promessa.

Dimitri, tomou seu tempo, ajeitando a bala. Ela não deixou de encara-lo um segundo sequer, seus olhos encontrando os dele a cada chance que tinha. Finalmente, o trabalho terminado, ele inspirou findo, fechou os olhos, e pontou o rifle para a testa da garota.

A escolha era óbvia, não era?

N/A: Não sei se sabiam, mas a história das jóias aconteceu de a familia real foi levada para ser executada as mulheres, que temiam ter que fugir, tinham costurado joias nas roupas. Então, quando atiraram nelas, as joias fizeram uma certa barreira. Então elas tiveram que levar tiros, e ver os homens morrendo. Então, finalmente, as pessoas perceberam que muitas delas estavam vivas, e atiraram de novo, e de novo. Até terem certeza de que estavam realmente mortas. Daí roubaram as joias. Apenas inventei um motivo... fofo? pra isso

Obviamente, as idades não batem com a da História. Não se pode ter tudo. :P Eram meia noite quando resolvi escrever isso, e eu tinha acabado de ver o filme da Universal, e fiquei imaginando a dor na Anastasia, e o pânico que ela deve ter sentido, porque não havia ninguém pra te salvar, e o país inteiro te odeia, e você é só uma criança, e nem ao menos compreende o que está acontecendo, ou o porquê. Sabe apenas que sua vida virou de cabeça para baixo, e passou um mês aprisionada, e agora o resto da sua família está morta, e você não consegue se mexer, com dor. Sabe apenas que um dos "caras maus", se aproxima com uma das suas próprias armas de caça, e uma parte de você entende o que está acontecendo, mas tudo que você pode ver é o cano de uma arma, e ouvir o som de outras armas, apontadas para a sua família...

Eu fiquei me perguntando quem a matouqual dos revolucionários teve o sangue frio o suficiente para olhar uma garotinha nos olhos e atirar nela,

Me pergunto se os ideias da revolução estavam suficientemente intrinsecos a ele, para que ele nem ao menos sentisse culpa.

E me pergunto se ele era jovem o suficiente, se viveu por tempo o suficiente para descobrir o que a sua revolução fez ao povo russo.

1917? Quantos anos ele teria que ter até depois da segunda guerra? Quantos anos até perceber que, não importava quem estava no poder, o povo russo estava sendo oprimido, e sofrendo, de uma forma ainda mais controladora que o governo anterior.

O governo que _ele _havia parado em definitivo. Porque ele sabia, com a tenra idade de 17 anos o que era melhor para toda uma nação.

Enfim, momento desabafo OFF. Comentários são sempre apreciados :)


End file.
